A New Life, New Friends
by Snow Queen 101
Summary: This is my first fic so please no hate. Over the holidays Hermione found out that she was not Muggle-born as she thought. She was infact a pure-blood, the last of her family. Help will be greatly accepted. Do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood at platform 9 and ¾ alone. She hadn't talked to her friends over the entire holidays. She felt bad for not contacting them at all but she had a good reason not to, but she just hopes they understand.

That holidays her parents or should she say, her adoptive parents had told her that they had gotten a letter saying her real parents had died and she know was as of age to claim her family's fortune. What had surprised Hermione was that she was in fact a pureblood, and the last member of an externally wealthy one at that.

The Caillat family.

She remembers reading about the family in _Hogwarts: A History_. They had been going to Hogwarts just as long as all the other pureblood family's like the Malfoy's and the Blacks. She also read that the Caillat was one of the few family's that helped support the school financially throughout history.

She sighed and looked around she pulled her jacket around her further. She sighed again before stepping onto the train. She walked towards her carriage when she bumped into someone. "Bloody hell, I'm sor-." Hermione started saying before she saw who she had bumped into. "Fucking hell watch where you're going mudblood." The voice of Draco Malfoy spat at her. She roll her eyes at him. "Whatever Malfoy, you wouldn't want muggle-born germs on you. I almost forgot." She said to him sarcastically.

Malfoy stood up and brushed past her. "Hermione, Hermione, is it true what they are saying in the _prophet_?" Ron said running up the carriage to her, Harry and Ginny trailing behind him. "Are you really the lost daughter of the Caillat family?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Shhh I don't want everyone to know." Hermione hushed them. "Let's talk about it in the compartment, but I need to go to the heads compartment soon to meet the head boy and headmistress McGonagall."

Once inside the compartment Hermione explained what had happened over the past holidays and that everyone had to keep this information to themselves. After that she excused herself and headed to the heads compartment, thinking about who the head boy was.

Once at the compartment the only thing that past her mind was.

'_Oh fuck me'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the late update, schools a bitch. I appreciate the two reviews I got back. I understand that it may have not made clear enough, I was going to build up on that in this chapter. If you have any advice on how I could improve on any aspect of the story that would be great. Ashley.

Herminie froze in her spot when she saw who was sitting in the heads compartment. 'Well great.' She thought to herself. Sitting across from where she stood was the git himself Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath before she stepped into the compartment and sat down.

Hearing the door to the compartment open Draco hadn't bothered to look at who it was that stood at the door. He had a good feeling of who it would be. He just sunk deeper into his seat and continud to look out the window.

Herminie looked over at Malfoy before looking away. She thought back over the last holiday.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione was sitting in her room reading. "Hermione dear can you please come downstairs we need to talk to you." Her mother called out to her. "Coming." Hermione called back to her mother. _

_Walking downstairs Hermione noticed that her parents were sitting at the table looking at a letter. Her mother looked as if she had been crying. "Mother what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her mother. Her mother sighed before starting. "Hermione, darling you know we love you right?" her mother said._

"_Yes of course I know you do. Why are you asking me this?" Hermione asked. "What's happened?" _

"_Well," her farther said, "This may be hard to take in, but gosh how do I say this." He stopped again. "You are not our real daughter." Her mother finished._

"_Pudern?" Hermione said, looking at her parents with shock. _

"_Well, when you were around the age of one we were trying to conceive, and when we were about to give up your parents had shown up. They explained what they were, what you would grow up to be and said that we had to raise you as our own." Her father said. "They wanted to protect you."_

_Hermione looked at the two people across from her._

"_When they gave you to us they said they would come and collect you on your 18th birthday, your real birthday which was in fact last week. But they sent this letter." Hermione looked at the letter that was placed in front of her. _

_Dear Jane and Peter _

_We are sorry to inform you that if you are reading this letter, then we are long dead. We are very sorry to say that Hermione is no longer safe with you. We will send for her to be taken back to the house. We hope that everything will turn out ok. Lenna and Simon._

_Hermione looked at the letter in shock she looked her 'parents' and they nod. "When is this person picking me up?" she asked. "In a couple of days." Perter said. Hermione nods and looks in her lap. _

_Flashback end._

Hermione sighs as the flashback ends. She looks at Malfoy and rolls her eyes before looking at her lap again, a habit she has picked up since she had found out she was a pureblood.

Malfoy looks over at Hermione and gives her the once over. Ha had to give it to her, she had changed in appearance over the holiday. He had heard that the lost daughter of the great Caillat family had been found, but he didn't expect that it was Hermione. His mother had forced him to go with her and his farther to have dinner with her on a couple of occasions during the holidays. He and Hermione decided that it would be best that the two would at least tolerate each other as they were both head boy and girl.

This is going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: **I made up the names of the both sets of parents, and I know that Draco may be a bit OCC.


	3. Authors note

Authors note

I appreciate peoples reviews, I understand that there small spelling mistakes etc. Like Im sure I have said im just starting, but I think I probably will need a beta so if anyone knows one or wonts to help can you please contact me though pm or through my tumblr links on my profile. Thanks Ashley


End file.
